


Farewell Blues

by Ravenne_Lil



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, POV Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenne_Lil/pseuds/Ravenne_Lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is fresh off a break up and his friend James "Bucky" Barnes just can't stand to see him moping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Captain America fic and it's a very simple little snippet. I do have other ideas in mind but I like to consider this dipping my toes into the fandom.

Finding Steve at the bar that evening nursing a glass of some amber liquid didn't surprise Bucky. He had a talent for finding Steve. It probably helped that Steve could usually be found at one of their typical haunts around Brooklyn but Bucky also liked to think that he just knew Steve that well. They had been friends since they were kids, the connection ran deep. Bucky had no brothers but Steve came pretty damn close to one. And maybe his lack of surprise was because that bond they shared between them, maybe it was that Steve could be a little predictable or maybe it was because Bucky was just waiting for the other shoe to drop all along. 

About two months ago, Steve had met Evelyn Brooke. A girl who had just moved to the big city from North Carolina to stay with her aunt and uncle in New York. Bucky remembered the night that they had been introduced to Evelyn. Steve had taken a shine to her right away. She had been petite, just about Steve's height with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. She had had a sweet disposition and charm that was only enhanced by her slight southern drawl. She had appeared to be really flattered at the attention that she was getting from northern gentlemen that night and as the even progressed, Evelyn and Steve found themselves alone together. 

Bucky hadn't liked it. He hadn't liked Evelyn. Yes, she was sweet, she was easy on the eyes and she was nice but he also saw something in her eyes when she was talking with Steve; or maybe it was more accurate to say that he saw a lack of something. 

As the weeks passed and Steve and Evelyn had begun dating, Bucky could see it more and more. The only feeling that Evelyn held for his best friend was pity. She felt sorry for him. Bucky knew that Steve was looking for something with substance when it came to relationships and he couldn't imagine Evelyn and Steve sustaining anything long lasting with a foundation based on pity. He didn't know what Evelyn thought would happen when she agreed to the dates she had gone on with Steve. Did she think she would one day wake up and find him to be the man of her dreams?

A few times Bucky had accompanied Steve and Evelyn with his own female company for the night and the increasing level of disinterest that Evelyn had towards Steve became more and more obvious. After a while it was clear she was just going through the motions with him. Maybe she was just too nice to dump Steve but Bucky knew it was going to come. There was only one way that this pseudo relationship that Steve and Evelyn had was going to end. It had to end. If this went on for years and years-God forbid- Bucky wasn't sure he could stand to watch it. The only thing that really stopped him from saying anything to Steve himself was that his friend seemed so happy. He didn't feel like it was his place to burst the man's bubble. That was Evelyn's job and if she had any sort of decency in her, she would do it soon and quickly. 

Watching his friend now, it seemed that she had. If this was the case, Bucky was relieved but at the same time, he didn't like seeing Steve upset. 

Bucky crossed the bar and sat down on a stool beside Steve, placing his dark fedora on the bar top. The drink that Steve was nursing looked mostly full and perhaps hadn't been touched for some time. Around his friend on the bar was a dozen napkins with various drawings doodled onto them. Bucky reached out and picked up on of the napkins that held the drawing of a young woman that he could recognize at Evelyn. It was an impressive likeness. Bucky had always been impressed by Steve's artistic ability. Steve had talent. It was a useless talent by Bucky's estimation but a talent nonetheless. 

“Didn't you have a date tonight?” Bucky asked, deciding to ease into the topic rather then blurting out what he suspected. 

“She wanted to call it early night,” Steve replied matter-of-factually with hardly any emotion. To a casual observer those words probably wouldn't give much indication of their deeper meaning but Bucky knew better. 

Bucky didn't reply for a moment. There's was a lot he could say. “I'm sorry,” he finally settled on. It was sincere. He really was sorry but not because it ended but because Steve was hurting. 

Steve let out a sardonic snort. “No you're not.” Bucky gave a slight look of confusion at Steve's words. His friend looked up at him. “Come on, Buck. I know you never liked her.” 

It was true that Bucky had never hid his displeasure of the relationship. He just never went into detail with Steve why he didn't like Evelyn. Of course she was gone now. If Steve really wanted to press the issue, Bucky wouldn't shy away. “Yeah, I didn't like her. Why would I like a broad that was using you.”

Steve turned back to the napkin that he was doing his latest drawing on, apparently not willing to reply to Bucky's accusations. Bucky considered Steve for a moment before he turned to the bartender and ordered himself a drink. After the drink came they sat in silence together. Bucky knew it was hard for Steve but he hated seeing his friend like this. 

“She's not worth this, Steve.” he said finally, unable to hold back any longer. “I know it just happened but she was checked out of the relationship long before tonight.” And maybe it was harsh of him to say as much but he knew Steve could handle it and maybe he needed to hear it. “Everyone saw it.” 

“Everyone...” Steve echoed. He shook his head after a moment. “Someone could have filled me in.” 

“Would you have listened?” Bucky doubted that he would have. 

“It was a trusted friend...Maybe.” 

Bucky laughed and brought his glass to his lips and took a long swig of the amber liquid. “Whatever you say, pal,” he replied after he swallowed. He set the drink back down and looked at Steve. It was a pathetic sight to see him there with his drink and dozens of drawings, very clearly looking the part of a man who had his heart ripped out. Bucky needed to do something about it. As his friend it was his duty. “On the bright side, you're free tonight and we should go out. The night is young, we're two good looking, single men. We would be doing every woman out there a disservice if we stayed in this dump all night.” 

“Buck, I'm not really in the mood,” Steve said in protest but Bucky was already downing the rest of his drink and picking up his fedora from the bar top and placing it atop of his head. 

“This is for your own good, pal. You need to get back on that horse and besides,” Bucky leaned in and wrapped his arm around Steve's slender shoulders, giving him a slight shake. “If that girl didn't realize that she had the most decent, honest, steadfast and good man in the country, that's her loss.” 

Steve smiled slightly despite himself and pushed Bucky back. “Get off me, Jerk.” 

Bucky backed off and laughed. “You know I'm right, Punk.” 

Steve slid off his stool, leaving the napkins and the drink on the bar top. He took out some money and paid for his drink and Bucky's. Bucky knew it would just mean that he would owe Steve a drink at the next place they went. “Alright we'll go out on the town. Only because I know you won't get off my back if I don't.”

Bucky tipped up the rim of his Fedora slightly then stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trousers. “You're the not the only one that can be bull headed.” Bucky turned and headed to the door, expecting Steve to follow him.


End file.
